1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for language education, and more particularly to a system and method for language education, which can provide learning materials using the Internet and multimedia so as to allow learners to effectively learn listening, speaking, reading and writing according to the levels of the learners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as super-high speed Internet service is provided to common subscribers, the subscribers easily access various contents such as real-time moving pictures.
Services provided via the Internet include various services, including electronic commerce, Internet education, etc. Of the services, Internet education provides various education contents according to curriculums.
However, such Internet education is problematic in that effective learning is not provided because the Internet education employs a conventional learning method as it is. That is, the conventional Internet education scheme is advantageous in that learning materials are provided to learners in a multimedia manner, but is disadvantageous in that services based on an effective learning method are not provided. In the meantime, there is used another education scheme in which multimedia learning materials are stored in a Compact Disk (CD) or Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) and provided to a learner and the learner actively learns using the multimedia learning materials stored in the CD or DVD. However, while this education method can provide an enormous number of multimedia learning materials, it does not provide an effective learning method that allows learners to learn effectively.
English language learning may be divided into the learning of listening, speaking, reading and writing. Accordingly, in order to effectively learn English, the listening, speaking, reading and writing of English language must be effectively learned.
In a conventional English language learning method, a learner is made to repeatedly watch the moving pictures of conversation scenes based on various situations, which cannot produce desired learning effects. Additionally, the conventional English language learning method provides various sentences to a learner, so the learner cannot recognize the component units of a sentence. Accordingly, the learner must memorize an entire sentence, and therefore he cannot compose a sentence appropriate for a particular situation.